


Grimdark Emisary

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Blood, F/F, Humanstuck - kinda, Rituals to Dark Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Horrorterror AU where Rose believes that she summoned the benign emissary Feferi to help her successfully navigate the dangerous magicks while at a secluded magic college for aspiring young women. But while Feferi may be bubbly, chipper, eager to help Rose find new magical secrets, and eases Rose's emotional turmoil over family trouble, isolation from her peers, and very calming to cuddle with after Rose's physical health begins to decline, Rose fails to realize that the Horrorterror's emissary is leading her down a dark road until it's too late - at which point she embraces it, and becomes Feferi's fellow grimdark emissary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimdark Emisary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oriflamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriflamme/gifts).




End file.
